Anchored Heart
by Terra ForceXIII
Summary: AU. Roxas and Ventus are brothers from opposite worlds, one in the sunset port city of France and the other in the war stricken land of Feudal Japan. Their paths are separated forever, but their fates are intertwined in the same string. The sun sets over one and rises towards the other. True love and Forbidden affairs. RokuNami/VenFuu Drabble Story.
1. Separate Paths

_Hey, everyone! I'm back from vacation, and I brought a new idea along with me! This idea just tortured me while I was away, because I had no computer or internet at my grandparent's farm. Gahhh! I love my grandparents to the bottom of my heart, but being surrounded by old people for two weeks was HELL! DX_

_But I'm happy now, cuz I have two video games to keep me occupied. Both Square-enix games, ironically. And one of them is KH:3D, I'm so excited to see what happens! X3_

_But I'll stop blabbering and let you guys enjoy the story of RokuNami & VenFuu. :D_

* * *

_**Writer: Terra ForceXIII**_

_~*~ Anchored Heart ~*~_

_Chapter 1: Separate Paths_

* * *

_**~ Noir et Blanc ~**_

When he opened his bedroom blinds, Roxas _Strife_ was met with another beauty morning view of the Mediterranean Sea. He shielded his red eyes for only a moment before returning a challenging gaze back at his port home, Marseille of France.

He subtly hooked a few buttons together on his white fabric shirt, while keeping his sleeves undone for comfort. He made his way out of his large bedroom and down the hall towards the stairs leading to the first floor, passing few maids and workers who greeted him respectfully.

"Good morning, young lord," a butler greeted, offering him a glass of morning tea.

Roxas swiftly snatched the cup and gulped it down, walking past his butler in quick succession. "Thanks, I'm going to take a morning walk around town."

Without staying for a reply, the adult blonde grabbed his black jacket and exited through the large double doors. He made his way past the metal gates of his home and entered the bright stone town near the port.

He felt awake and alive this morning, having no business arrangements to attend or priorities to think about. But he halted in his tracks when he saw a familiar white gown among ordinary citizens sitting outside a café.

It was Naminé _Caelum_, his childhood friend and brother's fiancé. A twinge of pain twisted in his gut, his care free persona crumbling into a venomous sense of jealous. His older brother, Ventus, was to be wed with his secret crush. He tried his best to be optimistic and brush off these feelings, but he can't help but feel attached to the angel blonde sitting across the street.

"Roxas, is that you?" Naminé called, snapping Roxas back to reality.

He flinched and his cheeks flourished with blood, smiling hesitantly while he scratched his neck nervously. He walked over and the polite mistress offered him a seat across from her, making the moment unbearable as he glanced at her perfect smile.

She wore a pale white gown, a large sun ridge straw hat protecting her peach skin from the sun, her elegant blue eyes shining brightly under the shade of her straw hat, truly a goddess in Roxas' eyes.

"I haven't seen you in a couple of days," Naminé spoke gently, starting off the conversation.

Roxas was in the middle of trying to keep his composure, remembering to be civil and pay attention to a woman's words, _not _her body. He can do that when she's not looking.

"I've been handling my brother's work while he's away," he answered, regretting the mention of his sibling which will most likely be the main topic.

"Ah, yes, Ventus is in the middle of trading with foreign countries. It's been three months since he left," Naminé spoke, a distraught tone in her voice that Roxas didn't miss.

He noticed her mood changed, her eyes looking down while she tried to keep a smile. But Roxas knew what was wrong, and he felt his heart dampen that she displayed these feelings for his brother and not him.

* * *

_**~ Tsubasa to Chinmoku ~**_

Ventus woke with the sound of thunder disturbing his slumber, his sky blue eyes staring off into the wooden ceiling above him. He felt the world around him shift and he tumbled off his bed with a thud, hissing the pain away as he tried to stand on his feet while the boat rocked back and forth.

He didn't bother dressing for outside, he ran towards the door in his white silk shirt and black pants. He burst through and was met with a shower of rain and sea water that soaked him to the bone in seconds. He watched with confused eyes as his crew scurried across the boat while shouting orders, walls of water splashing over the ship's sides and smashing over everything on the exterior.

A crewmember ran up to Ventus and shouted with a gasping voice. "Caption, the storm hit us in a flash, we couldn't prepare for it!"

Ventus clenched his teeth and looked around, seeing nothing but blackness outside the ship with only glimpse of the ocean between lightning strikes that roared in the sky.

"Aren't we still in the Australia's borders?" he questioned.

"We left two days ago, we've lost our way!" the man answered.

Before Ventus could retort, another surge of water knocked him and the crew over to the right side of the ship. He yelped as he collided into the hard wood that would most likely bruise his entire back, his eyes squeezing shut from the rain that felt like needles. He heard the cries of his crew and felt the ship tip over to his side, Ventus sliding off and slamming into the ocean.

He opened his eyes into slits and watched as his ship tipped over him, despair and sadness plaguing his mind at the last second before blackness took him.

In the dark corners of his mind, he thought about his brother and fiancé. The orange sun setting over the sea that he knew so well, the happy people that greeted him at the supermarkets downtown, and the comfortable bed that he woke up every morning at.

It was all going away now, nothing but the cold embrace of the ocean to sustain him. But as if the lord rejected his surrender to fate, he felt life in his body again. Air returned to his lungs, warmth surrounded him, and his ears heard the echoing sound of bamboo hitting stone.

* * *

_Thanks again for reading the first chapter! Reviews are much appreciated. :D_

_I would like to thank __**Kiome-Yasha**__ for the title name; I think it fits so well with the story._

_Now I gotta go back to playing Dream Drop Distance, I'm still in the first world and I'm so confused. I feel like a noob. DX_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy, original story and characters belong to their original owners…**_


	2. Beginning of Problems

_Number two, here we go! Hopefully this chapter is way more interesting then the last. :)_

_I'm having fun with KH:3D, I'm doing one world completely a day, trying to make the enjoyment last as long as possible._

* * *

_**Writer: Terra ForceXIII**_

_~*~ Anchored Heart ~*~_

Chapter 2: Beginning of Problems

* * *

**~ Noir et Blanc ~**

Three days after Roxas talked with Naminé, he started seeing her more often than not. But sometimes he wondered if he was purposely hurting himself, for it only increased the aching hole in his heart every time he saw her smile.

He was in the middle of walking her around town, looking through all the clothing stores before they had to attend to their occupations in the afternoon. Roxas sat patiently with his back hunched over in a calm dismay, watching with half lit red eyes as Naminé examined a dress among other hanging attires. She had a cute perplexed look on her face, which drove the male blonde insane with how attractive she was.

Naminé held up the white and blue dress in front of him and asked. "How does this look, Roxas?"

"I think you would look good in any dress, Ms. Caelum," Roxas responded, quickly regretting his flattering words.

Naminé chuckled and a faint blush emerged on her cheeks, looking away subtly as she tried to dismiss the rush of blood in her face. Roxas shouldn't be doing this, he was putting the moves on his brother's fiancé and even worse, he didn't feel quite guilty for it either.

"Roxas, you are a charmer," the female blonde giggled. "Just like your brother."

Roxas lowered his head and ran a hand through his dirty mane. "Well, we are twins after all. We were born only minutes apart, and he was the one who beat me to it."

Before she spoke, Naminé quietly took a seat beside him, which built up the tension in Roxas' opinion. "That reminds me of my cousin, Kairi. We used to hang out when we were children and people always mentioned how identical we were. She's in Paris now, living with her husband."

Roxas thought about his longtime friend, Sora Fair. Both of their parents were great friends, so naturally they became close friends as well. But he had to admit that he thought Sora was a bit too soft, which probably was a positive since he remembered Kairi being the same way.

The sound of the ringing bell indicating another customer brought him back from deep thought and he turned to see an unwelcoming site, a familiar silver haired man that he knew too well. He had neck length pale hair and cyan blue eyes, wearing a black fabric suit and white undershirt. He had a professional and collected appearance and stature, halting in front of Namine's seat.

"Riku_ Beaumont_," the female blonde introduced with curiosity. "What are you doing here, I thought you were away?"

The confident man smiled serenely. "I came back to see my birth place and old faces, but especially to witness your special engagement." He flattered.

Riku bent down and took Namine's hand gently, placing a kiss that left Naminé stuttering. Roxas watched with boiled wrath and tried to prevent thinking of violent thoughts. If it had to be either Riku or Ventus to be with Naminé, Roxas would choose his brother any day.

* * *

**~ Tsubasa to Chinmoku ~**

The first thing Ventus saw when he opened his eyes was the unfamiliar ceiling, which puzzled his dazed thoughts as he tried to remember what happened to him. But it only took him a moment before he rose from his bed in shock, looking frantically around his surroundings. He looked down to see that he was lying on a bed mat, with his clothes tarnished and ripped in multiple places. His white shirt was ruined with one sleeve end completely slashed apart, while the buttons of his V-neck collars were missing.

He was in a confined space, with only him and his bed mat inside. There was light coming from the transparent wall beside him. It was made out of slim material and provided a calm shade of gold, unlike anything he's seen on his travels. He quickly noticed the small wooden table beside his bed and found a few cups of colored liquid inside, realizing how dry his mouth was and swiftly gulped down the sustenance.

"Where am I?" he whispered between gasps.

He struggled out of his sheets and stood up, holding his aching side with one hand while he tried to push the door. It didn't budge, which left I'm confused. But he noticed that it moved slightly to the right from his touch, perhaps a sliding door.

Ventus reeled the paper-like door open and was almost pushed back from a cold wind. He shivered in his minor clothing and proceeded out the room into the gloomy sky village. He was on a hill with unusual houses leading up and down a damp street. But what caught his blue eyes was the ocean at the rocky beach downside from the village, with nothing else to show but more salty water.

He made his way down the street with his arms crossed over his chest to protect himself from this cold climate. He crossed some people, their strange attire and rounded hats that shaded their faces confirming ever more that he wasn't where he was supposed to be. They gave him blank expressions and watched him pass before they continued their daily work, making Ventus huddle closer to himself in worry.

When he made his way to the edge of the rock covered beach, he stared out into the unknown sea with despair in his eyes. He knew that he wouldn't see his brother and home again for a long time, probably a year at best if he finds a ship to take home.

He heard a call behind him and Ventus turned to see a group of men walking towards him, wearing high class fabric around their bodies in a peculiar way. They wore clothing that wrapped around their upper bodies and parted down their chest, long and stretched pants that nearly covered their sandal feet. But the man in front wore more prepared and serious garments, plated armor on his chest and shoulders while hoisting a thin sword to his side.

"Who are you?" Ventus questioned.

The man spoke in swift words that Ventus could not understand, but he could tell that they were threatening by the tone in the soldier's voice. The confused blonde didn't answer; he only marveled the complexity in the man's foreign words and wondered what'll happen to him in this world where he didn't have a civil voice. He felt hopelessness in his heart, no energy to struggle when the guards grabbed him by the arms and dragged him away.

* * *

_Looks like one of the brothers isn't having a good time, but that might change in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and hope you'll stick around for more. :)_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy, original story and characters belong to their original owners…**_


	3. Opposite Sides

_Summer has ended for me and it's time for me to return to my regular routine, but it'll be the last routine I'll have to endure. :)_

_Last week, I discovered photoshop. LOL so you might see some results of that, hopefully soon on DeviantArt. Meanwhile, enjoy the update and don't be shy to comment. ;P  
_

* * *

_**Writer: Terra ForceXIII**_

_~*~ Anchored Heart ~*~_

_Chapter 3: Opposite Sides  
_

* * *

_**~ Noir et Blanc ~**_

Roxas never really liked Riku Beaumont, even when they first met as kids. He always considered Riku as conniving and a womanizer, stealing hearts and breaking them when he's done. But now it seems like he's going after Naminé, who's already engaged yet he still thinks he has the confidence to win her heart.

Roxas stood from his seat and interrupted the tension between the two, receiving an unflattering frown from the silver haired adult. "Ventus will be returning in two weeks, just to let you know if you want to stick around that long."

Riku smirked with the same smile that left women fainting back in school years. "That'll be of no inconvenience, I'm willing to wait that long to see Naminé happily walk down a rose covered carpet in an extravagant white dress."

I bet you want _yourself _waiting for her at the end of the line, Roxas thought bitterly.

"I appreciate you coming, Riku," Naminé thanked.

Riku offered a hand and Naminé gladly took it, lifting her up from the seat like a gentleman. He bowed respectfully and proceeded out the store, leaving one blonde fuming with inner loathing. Roxas tried his best to cool down his rage by focusing his attention on Naminé; she always managed to help him relax.

"Would you like me to take you home, Naminé?" Roxas asked, putting on a half fake smile.

"Actually, I would like you to accompany me to dinner tonight," Naminé answered sweetly. "I have a couple friends meeting me at _Rives de Minuit _and it would be fun if you could join us, perhaps I could set you up with one of my friends."

Too late for that, Roxas thought. Naminé already took his heart a long time ago, even if she didn't know it. "Sure, I'll love to join."

Roxas followed her out of the store and kept a steady pace a few feet behind her, hiding the bewildered frown on his face as he stared at her blankly with stoic red eyes. He thought about the danger that Riku imposed and the consequences if he would let him get close to Naminé alone. He has to keep a close eye on her until Ventus returns, so that Riku doesn't end up changing Namine's mind.

But were any of these reasons the truth or were they just excuses so he could spend time with Naminé?

He quickly shifted his frown around when the blonde beauty turned her head to give him a friendly smile, Roxas returning her gesture with another fake expression. He felt slightly hurt every time he had to lie to her face, he wished he could express his feelings truthfully and honestly, like a loving partner.

But in two weeks, he'll have to wear a fake mask all the time when he's around her and her new husband. Yet he was fighting for this outcome so Riku doesn't get his hands on Naminé. Either way, he loses all the same.

* * *

_**~ Tsubasa to Chinmoku ~**_

The guards loosened their grip on his arms and Ventus fell to the wooden floor, the stranded blonde lifting his head up to see a group of people sitting before him. He realized that he was in a room with important individuals, with the leader sitting on his knees before him.

The apparent leader was middle aged with raven black hair that was tied back into a topknot with one bang falling to the right side of his face. He had a dark soul patch and mustache, with distinct scars on his right eye and left cheek that showed years of fighting experience. He wore robed clothing that looked like they were manufactured from the highest of fabrics, with twin swords tucked to the side of his waist in their sheaths.

On his left, a tall and muscular brunette male with dark skin sat beside him. Bearing similar attire, spiked hair that reached the back of his neck, and dark blue eyes that gazed at Ventus coldly.

The raven haired leader spoke strictly at Ventus in a deep dignified tone, but his words couldn't reach the blonde's level of understanding. He only stuttered and trailed empty sounds in confusion, which made the leader turn his attention to the servant sitting beside Ventus.

The person beside Ventus was about his age, with messy steal-blue hair that covered his left eye while the other stared stoically at the wondering stranger. He wore black and gray robes, but no sword visible to see.

"My name is Ienzo," he introduced, shocking Ventus with his recognizable speech. "I'll be your translator and speak for you."

Ventus sat up from the floor and tried to copy the kneeling position like everyone else, giving the dark haired leader a hesitant glance before looking at Ienzo. "Where am I?"

"You are in Japan, wondering stranger. In the care of the Tokugawa household ruled by Eraqus Tokugawa," the steal-blue haired youth answered sharply, gesturing a hand towards the black haired leader. "My lord wishes to ask you where you came from."

Ventus was left baffled and breathless, trying his best not to go insane with the current situation he was in. He was thousands of miles away from home, in an unknown land that he couldn't navigate. He remembered that he had to answer quickly and thought of his words precisely.

"Ventus Strife, I'm a trading captain in Marseille France."

Ienzo interpret the introduction to Eraqus Tokugawa and the lord answered back in Japanese tongue.

"And yet you speak English?" Ienzo questioned.

"English is quite popular during my journeys in foreign countries, I've learned to speak it fluently," Ventus responded.

Eraqus spoke again and Ienzo explained. "My lord would like to burden you with more questions, if that is alright with you?"

Ventus sighed. "Alright, let's continue."

But right at that moment, Ventus caught the site of someone walking in from a sliding door beside Eraqus. He froze and felt his cheeks grow warmer as he witnessed a young woman with short lavender hair with one bang covering her left eye. Her clothing was blue and white, looking rather slimming in her petite figure. White Blossoms rippled over the blue fabric as she moved slowly.

But what caught Ventus' attention most was her ruby colored eyes that glanced at him faintly, something that reminded him of his younger brother.

* * *

_Do you guys find it ironic that both stories involve a pair of blue-red eyed couples? LOL I think its going to be a little more of a challenge writing Ventus' side of the story since he can't understand anyone yet, but he'll soon. :D _

_Thanks again for everyone who continues to read this, I appreciate it every time._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy, original characters and story belong to their original owners... **_


End file.
